Fantastic Four Vol 1 387
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * }} Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** * * * * * Locations: * ** *** * ** *** * ** *** * ** Items: * * * Vehicles: * * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Uatu's laments over his vow of non-interference. Watchers are forbidden to interfere in the actions of others due to a solemn vow of non-interference. This was due to the fact that the last time the Watchers got involved in the lives of other races it led to the Prosilican race annihilating itself, as seen in and expanded upon in . Although Uatu has occasionally assisted the Fantastic Four, as early as , he has not done so relative to this story. This is because he had recently been put on trial by his peers in and is on a tighter leash. * The statues of the Fantastic Four on display represent the group circa when they first started wearing costumes. The reason the Thing has a lizard-like appearance in this representation, as opposed to his trademark rock-like appearance, is that he continued to mutate after being exposed to Cosmic Rays in , as explained in . Eventually Ben's form mutated into his rock-form around . * The Watcher recounts his first encounter with the Fantastic Four which occurred in . He also recalls how he assisted the group in defeating Galactus, which happened in - . * Franklin's abduction at the hands of Nathaniel Richards and his replacement with his Earth-6311 counterpart occurred in . Although everyone reacts as though this is Earth-616's Franklin all grown up, the young Franklin is returned in . confirms that they are separate entities. * Reed and Dr. Doom were seemingly slain in , however as revealed in - they are actually prisoners of Hyperstorm. * The entire sequence where Ant-Man accidentally unleashes a prehistoric animal in the Four Freedoms Plaza mirrors a similar incident that happened in where Reed accidentally did the same thing while experimenting with Doom's time-machine. * The Thing's face is scarred here after he was slashed in the face by Wolverine in . His face scars heal in . * Ant-Man has been hired to work with the Fantastic Four in order to determine if her husband Reed is actually dead and locate him if he is not, as revealed in . * Johnny comments on Namor's interest in Sue. Namor was constant competition for Sue's affections since the Torch revived him in . Sue eventually decided on Reed over Namor following the events of (as explained in ) and Namor eventually moved on when Reed and Sue were married in . When Reed and Sue were briefly separated in , Namor appeared to take advantage of that in . Although Sue was driven by her past emotions for Namor, the Sub-Mariner was actually willfully involved in an attempt to bring Sue and Reed back together as seen in . * The "Doctor Doom" that Ben sees in the newspaper is, of course, Nathaniel Richards. He took over Latveria and has been posing as doom since . * Lyja has claimed that she the egg she has birthed is Johnny's child has been a claim she has made since . As revealed in and however, Lyja and Johnny's "child" is not their offspring but a Sha'Barri implanted in her by Paibok. * Nathan's warnings about the Dark Raider and that his son is the key is a rather cryptic clue that the Raider is an alternate reality version of Reed Richards as revealed in . * Malice has been stuck in Franklin's head since he pulled her out of his mother's mind in . * Nathaniel mentions that he didn't specify which "Son" that he was referring to Franklin about. While this is a cryptic clue to the identity of the Dark Raider, Nathaniel actually has claimed some other biological children other than Reed Richards. ** Nathaniel has been seen with an unnamed son in - . The face of this child is unknown, but it is heavily implied that he is an ancestor of the 30th Century's Nathaniel Richards who later becomes Iron Lad/Kid Immortus/Rama-Tut/Scarlet Centurion/Kang/Immortus. ** In , Huntara states that she is the daughter of Nathaniel. However this is refuted in by Paul Alvarez who claims Huntara is his sister Mary Elizabeth Alvarez. ** Lastly in , Nathaniel claims to be the biological father of Kristoff Vernard. A claim that has not been substantiated. * As revealed in the projected image of Susan Richards in this story is a holographic projection created by Nathaniel Richards which he uses to subtly manipulate the Fantastic Four into place for his much larger goals of defeating Hyperstorm. Her dire warnings are actually of the Fantastic Four of Earth-944 who perished battling the Galactus of their native reality, as revealed in - . * Sue's comment that she abandoned the look that the apparition had years earlier is a reference to the fact that the Fantastic Four switched from their trademark blue and black costumes (which they started wearing in ) in favor of their white on black costumes in . * Starting this issue, Sue abandons the revealing costume she was wearing since , which she started wearing after she merged her natural and Malice personalities in . * The Fantastic Four appear in an alternate reality as opposed to their own past. indexes this reality as Earth-49487. * The period of time in which the Earth-616 Fantastic Four appear on Earth-49487 can be placed (analogously) between the events of and . This can be more accurately placed observing the events of which features Earth-49487's Avengers which shows that group with Giant-Man, an Iron Man still wearing his original armor yet the group does not have the Hulk or Captain America among their ranks, placing this between and which were published around the same time as Fantastic Four #21 and 22. * The Fantastic Four are shocked to find themselves in their original headquarters the Baxter Building, which they occupied since until it was destroyed by Kristoff Vernard in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}